In the summer time, ice cream is one of favorite sweet foods of many people. The ice cream is basically composed of milk, butter, sugar, and other heavy additives. The ice cream is different from the general ice in that the ice cream provides with dense and luxuriant form and taste. In order to cater to various dietetic cultures or habits of eating ice cream, there are formed various ice cream scoops for ladling the ice cream in the form of a ball or a round mass. However, in view of the above description, the ice cream adheres to the ice cream scoop easily due to its dense and luxuriant properties. Therefore, many improved structures are provided to readily and quickly push out the ladled ice cream from the scoop after it is ladled.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional ice cream scoop 1 comprises a scoop part 11 and a handle part 12. The scoop part 11 comprises a push piece 13 mounted on an inner side thereof. The push piece 13 is connected to a press component 14 such that when a force is applied to the press component 14 the push piece 13 is raised from the inner side of the scoop part 11. Besides, an elastic device 15 abuts the press component 14 such that when the press component 14 is pressed the elastic property of the elastic device 15 enables the press component 14 and the push piece 13 to reset to their initial positions.
The drawbacks of the conventional ice cream scoop are that the elastic device 15 is an integral element since the push piece 13 and the press component 14 are connected with one another. Thus, it complicates the structure. Moreover, the elastic device 15 is separated from the push piece 13 and the press component 14. Therefore, the elastic device 15 is helpless for the structural strength of the push piece 13 and the press component 14.
Besides, the related references are listed as follows:
1. Taiwan patent publication No. 094,636, entitled “IMPROVED STRUCTURE OF PRESS TYPE ICE CREAM SCOOP”.
2. Taiwan patent publication No. 080,712, entitled “ICE CREAM SCOOP”.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,582.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,806.
5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,381.